Tulipán
by xEmilionx
Summary: Sumergida en un mar de dudas, Sumire no sabe si debe regresar a la academia luego de lo ocurrido en el incidente del Nue. Sin embargo, el joven Uzumaki se encargaría de ayudarla a confrontar su indecisión, además de entregarle algo muy valioso y preciado que atesoraría por el resto de su vida, desde que tuvieron aquella conversación el día anterior. (Escena oculta del capítulo 15)


_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Tulipán"**_

Apoyada en la pared donde se ubicaba la entrada de la academia, una joven de cabellos y ojos violetas, tenía un debate interno con sus propios sentimientos siendo su flequillo lo que ayudo a ocultarlo. Respiro hondo tras encontrándose muy decidida y, avanzo con firmeza hasta donde su sensei lo esperaba.

Ella se asombró cuando visualizo a todos sus compañeros, viéndola, pero su mirada se enfocó en aquel chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules. Ese muchacho que consiguió intervenir en su misión, y a la vez, él que la salvó de su propia oscuridad.

— _"Boruto-kun..."_

Temerosa e insegura. Sumire detuvo sus pasos, y agacho su mirada para intentar calmar sus propios nervios. Volvió a respirar hondo, y se preparó mentalmente para hablarles a las personas que ella consideraba como su propia familia. Levantando un poco la mirada, adorno una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Chicos, he vuelto.

Aquellas palabras que se pudo catalogar como algo simple y muy normal, resulto como un gran detonante, que en respuesta a ello; todos sus compañeros corrieron emocionados a recibirla con los brazos bien abiertos. Namida y Wasabi fueron las primeras en llegar gritando a todo pulmón su nombre, mientras el resto solo la llamó por como ellos la identificaban. El corazón de Sumire se exalto, nunca se esperó tal bienvenida.

—Esperen un momento...

Ella misma se decía que no se merecía esto; llena de alegría y un cálido recibimiento de sus compañeros, no, ella no tenía ese derecho con todas las cosas horribles que hizo solo para cumplir con la venganza de su padre. Su conciencia comenzó a atormentarla con solo recordarlo, y le fue complicado mantener su respiración tranquila.

—Miren, si es la misma de siempre —dijo Chouchou, igual de contenta como los demás.

Parpadeo los ojos hasta entender lo dicho, ¿había vuelto a su personalidad anterior? Aquella Sumire que siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de sus compañeros, sí, la chica amable y bondadosa que vivía feliz en la academia. Pero la Sumire actual que se encontraba presente ante todos, era distinta, ella había decidido no volver a engañarse a sí misma de nuevo, pues encontró un nuevo camino para continuar con su vida en la aldea.

Observo a todos sus compañeros, sonriéndoles, pero aquella sonrisa fue verdadera. Su mirada de nuevo se enfocó en el hijo del séptimo Hokage, Boruto Uzumaki.

Él se encontraba un poco más alejado del grupo, colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos de su pantalón, y al igual que ella, estuvo viéndola fijamente.

Hubo un cruce de miradas. Azul y violeta. El tiempo se volvía lento en el ambiente junto con las miles de preguntas que se hizo al respecto, pero la más frecuente, fue el motivo por el cual él no estaba con el resto de su grupo.

— _"¿Acaso Boruto-kun no se esperaba mi regreso?"_

Inmediatamente él alzo su mano derecha hasta llegar por detrás de su nuca bajando un poco su mirada para luego cerrar sus ojos, pasado unos segundos, volvió a abrirlos, observándola nuevamente mientras estiraba su mano para levantar su pulgar y acompañarlo con una gran sonrisa.

El corazón de Sumire comenzó a agitarse, ella misma sabía el significado de aquella acción.

 **"Flashback"**

En el momento en que Shino-sensei había abandonado la habitación, Sumire estaba sumergida en un mar de dudas sobre volver a la academia, sentada en su cama temporal y con la cabeza agachada, ella observaba aquel broche con forma de flor que le había regalado su difunta madre hace tiempo atrás, apretándolo con fuerza, empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas a la vez que acallaba su sollozo mordiendo sus labios.

— _Mamá... ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_

Pero sorpresivamente, Sumire dejo sus pensamientos cuando la única puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando un misterioso encapuchado, reaccionando a sus sentidos como kunoichi se acercó con suma agilidad hacia el sujeto por detrás, para luego ejercer algo de fuerza con el fin de evitar que hiciera algún movimiento extraño.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó sin quitar el agarre, el sujeto no pareció responder hasta que ella decidió levantar su capucha con el fin de saber su identidad. Al levantarlo, sus ojos violetas pudieron distinguir una cabellera rubia provocando que lo soltada enseguida, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás—. ¡¿B-Boruto-kun...?!

El mencionado volteo a verla, sonriéndole mientras recuperaba el aire perdido —Hola, delegada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su expresión fue de sorpresa, jamás se esperó su visita.

—No es obvio, vine a visitarte —el Uzumaki dio una respuesta clara y sincera, luego observo toda la habitación por curiosidad—. Vaya, este lugar es muy brilloso 'ttebasa.

—¿Cómo lograste encontrarme? Nadie conocía mi paradero a excepción de los jounin encargados de escoltarme y el Hokage —enseguida reacciono ante lo último—. No me digas que...

Boruto la observo sin cambiar su expresión alegre —Es tan como lo piensas, delegada. El tonto de mi padre me lo contó todo cuando le pregunte sobre ti.

Parpadeo los ojos, impresionada —¿Naruto-sama?

—Sí, aunque no fue nada fácil convérselo para que me lo dijera ´ttebasa —rasco su cabeza, recordando los varios intentos que hizo para lograr su objetivo.

Sumire comprendió el motivo, pero, tuvo algunas dudas al respecto —Aunque supieras mi localización, es imposible que te infiltres sin que te detecten los shinobis que se encuentran en el edificio —lo volvió a mirar—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Boruto-kun?

—Eso es porqué soy un gran ninja —se expreso muy orgulloso, golpeando levemente su pecho. Pero luego observo la mirada no creyente de su compañera, no teniendo de otra que explicar con la verdad—. Mitsuki me ayudo a entrar.

Bajo un poco la mirada —Ya veo. Eso tiene sentido.

El joven Uzumaki se percató de su reacción —No te preocupes, delegada. Mitsuki me dijo que no volvería a atacarte de nuevo.

Ella alzo su mirada, viendo los ojos azules de su compañero para entonces liberar una pequeña carcajada —Eso ya lo sé. Después de todo, Mitsuki-kun no me quería a mí, sino el Gozutenno que estaba en mi espalda.

—Menos mal —suspiro con alivio, pero luego noto los ojos violetas de su compañera—. Delegada... ¿Has estado llorando?

—¡¿Ah?! —Sumire se percató muy tarde que tenía rastro de sus lágrimas, escurriéndose por todo su rostro.

—Te hicieron algo, ¿verdad? —dijo algo molesto, no soportaba el hecho de que alguien hiciera sufrir a sus amigos—. Dímelo, delegada. Te aseguro que le daré una gran paliza por hacerte llorar.

Sumire comprendía la actitud rebelde del Uzumaki, pero, ella reflexiono sobre si misma llegando a creer que no merecía la preocupación de alguien que estuvo a punto de destruir su aldea natal. Comenzó a lamentarse de nuevo. Aún no podía entender los ideales del hijo del Hokage para llegar a sacrificarse por salvar a los que él consideraba como sus seres queridos, o más bien, a alguien como ella. ¿Realmente merezco ser perdonada?, se preguntó aún dudosa.

Se limpió los ojos —No es nada, Boruto-kun. Solo estuve recordando algo triste, nada más —mintió, sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó dudoso, alzando una ceja.

—Sí. No te preocupes —y volvió a mentir. No soportaba aquel tormento que le provocaba una opresión en su corazón, realmente ella misma no comprendía su propia actitud.

Boruto no se fio de sus palabras, comprendió que ocultaba la razón de su llanto y eso lo fastidio aún más, pero prefirió cambiar el tema ya que no sería justo forzarla a hablar.

—¿Vas a volver a la academia?

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió, aunque debió suponer que ese sería el motivo principal por el cual Boruto se encontraba en esta habitación.

Confusa e indecisa. No supo cómo responder, y su silencio fue un claro ejemplo. ¿Realmente merezco volver con mis compañeros?, otra vez se preguntó. Recordó la plática que había tenido con Shino-sensei hace apenas unos minutos, mordió su labio, quería reprimir sus emociones para pensar claro en su decisión.

—¿Acaso no quieres volver con nosotros? —Sumire miro sus ojos azules, aquella mirada reflejaba extrañas emociones que ella desconocía. Boruto no aguanto otra vez su silencio, y decidió confrontarla—. Dime algo, delegada... ¿Estás dudando en regresar a la academia?

—Y-Yo no... —los nervios de la joven aumentaron, no podía encontrar un respuesta clara.

—Entonces, ¡¿qué?! —ataco con otro interrogativo, ya no podía aguantar más su indecisión.

Sumire tuvo un nudo en su garganta, realmente se sentía acorralada para responderle con sinceridad. Boruto solo desvió su mirada de ella. La joven de larga cabellera pudo comprender su expresión; un rostro lleno de decepción.

De pronto su vista se volvió vidriosa, cuando se percató de aquello, estaba volviendo a llorar sin control. Sumire no comprendía exactamente el motivo por el cual lloraba, ese sentimiento fue parecido cuando decidió realizar la última misión de su fallecido padre.

Recordó el momento que oculto su identidad y su objetivo como Sumire Kakei. Se enfocó tanto en su personalidad amable y tímida, que en algunas ocasiones olvidaba el verdadero motivo de su existencia. Venganza. Sí, ese era el motivo por el cual vivía cada día. En el día actuaba como la responsable delegada de la clase mientras en la noche cumplía con su misión de recolectar el chakra de los habitantes con el fin de alimentar al Nue.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué cumplía con ese objetivo? Tal vez ella solo lo hacía para cumplir con la voluntad de su padre, pero en el fondo, todo era una cruel mentira. La intención de destruir su aldea natal, lastimar a sus amigos; le aterraba demasiado. Ella nunca quiso hacerlo, jamás lo haría. Tal solo quería una vida normal junto a sus padres, pero el destino fue tan cruel que le arrebato a su madre y su padre se obsesiono con destruir Konoha por devoción hacia Danzou. Sumire era apenas una niña y en ese momento reconoció dos cosas que la marcarían por toda su vida: Odio y dolor.

—Ten.

Sumire observo impresionada cuando Boruto le extendió su mano para entregarle un pañuelo de color azul, ella solo lo recibió sintiendo el tacto de su mano con la suya.

— _"Es tan cálido"_ —pensó, y prosiguió a secarse. Cuando termino de hacerlo, decidió entregárselo, pero el rubio se lo negó.

—Quédatelo. Es ahora tuyo 'ttebasa —dijo con voz amistosa.

—Gracias, Boruto-kun —le sonrió con sinceridad, provocando que este se ruborizada levemente.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo. Eres mi compañera de clase, es normal que quiera ayudar en todo lo que pueda —respondió, rascando un poco su mejilla.

Sumire le encanto esa expresión suya; tan protector con los demás y fuerte en decisión. Hasta que se dio cuenta que lo admiraba en secreto, y fue cuando estrello el tren en el día de la ceremonia de inauguración hasta los momentos en que ayudaba a sus compañeros que eran manipulados por su causa. Fue tan despistada que no lo pudo captar a su debido tiempo. Entonces tomo algo de valor para hablarle.

—Sabes Boruto-kun, yo...

—Déjalo, delegada —la interrumpió, viéndola de nuevo a la cara—. Lamento mucho que te haya forzada a hablar, no era mi intención hacerte llorar.

—Hawawawa... No fue tu culpa, Boruto-kun —balbuceo nerviosa, no podía expresar la situación que ambos estaban protagonizando. Sin embargo, Boruto comenzó a reírse, asombrándola—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No ocurre nada, delegada —paro de reír, mientras la observaba—. Es solo que me sorprende que vuelvas a ser tú misma, digo, la otra tú era más seria y fría —rasco un poco su mejilla—. Tengo que admitir que te veías súper genial y muy linda.

El rostro de Sumire se enrojeció por completo, ¿acaso la había llamado linda? No sabía cómo reaccionar ante el elogio del Uzumaki, o más bien, no supo cómo controlar sus propios nervios.

—Yo... Yo... Hawawawa... —su rostro comenzó a echar humos a la vez que su voz se entrecortaba a cada momento, las palabras del hijo del Hokage fueron más impactante que la declaración de amor de Magire.

En cambio Boruto creyó que había exagerado con su comentario luego de observar el estado de su compañera, incluso pensó que sufriría un colapso en cualquier momento.

De repente sus ojos se enfocaron en el suelo, o más bien, en el broche con forma de flor que se le había caído a Sumire luego de haber entrado de forma sorpresiva, lo recogió, y pudo notar lo desgatado que se encontraba.

—¡Oh, casi lo olvido! —su reacción provoco que Sumire lo viera enseguida.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —le pregunto aún nerviosa.

Boruto se apuró a sacar algo de su bolsillo, mostrando una pequeña caja blanca —Ten, delegada. Acepta esto como un regalo de mi parte 'ttebasa.

Sumire tomo el regalo entre sus manos para luego abrirlo —Esto es... —el obsequio resulto ser un par de broches en forma de tulipán, pero lo más impactante fue aquella nota que encontró adentro, a lo cual decía: Bienvenida, Sumire.

—Tenía pensado dártelo cuando volvieras a la academia, pero creo que fue un mejor momento para hacerlo —rió de forma leve—. Aunque tuve que recibir un poco de ayuda de mi pequeña hermana, ya que desconozco los gustos de las chicas.

—¿Por qué? —agacho un poco la cabeza, apretando los dientes—. ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? Acaso olvidas que le declare la guerra a la aldea, o que traicione tu confianza y la de los demás. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por alguien como yo?

—Eso es porque eres alguien importante para mí 'ttebasa.

Sumire levanto su mirada, observando la expresión tranquila del rubio.

—Nunca me importo el motivo de tus acciones, o incluso si tu verdadero apellido es Kakei. Tan solo tienes que actuar como tú misma, Sumire.

Sumire volvió a escuchar su nombre de la boca de Boruto, por alguna razón, la hacía sentir muy feliz. Recordó las palabras de Shino-sensei, y sonrió de forma involuntaria.

—Gracias —dijo, apretando el regalo.

De pronto se escuchó un leve silbido desde el conducto de ventilación.

—¡Oh rayos! Tengo que irme —se alarmo el chico de ojos azules, mientras cubría su rostro con la capucha de su traje. Pero antes de irse, se volteó para verla por última vez—. Sumire, si decides volver a la academia, ten por seguro que seré el primero en recibirte con los brazos abiertos. ¡Es una promesa 'ttebasa! —entonces se marchó, dejando antes el broche con forma de flor en la cama.

Sumire tan solo miro como la puerta se cerraba, dejándola de nuevo sola, pero eso ya no le importaba ya que ahora tenía un buen motivo para volver con las personas que ella consideraba importante.

—Ya no seré más la sombra de mi padre, desde ahora, viviré como yo quiero —Sumire sonrió muy segura en su decisión, repitiendo las mismas palabras que una vez dijo su compañero cuando este se enfrentó a Iwabee—. Muchas gracias, Boruto-kun.

 **"Fin del flashback"**

La mirada de Sumire se estremeció, sus ojos emitieron un pequeño brillo producto de las fuertes emociones que sentía en ese momento, que sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas ante el asombro de todos sus compañeros que no supieron lo que había ocurrido con la delegada, culpando del incidente a Iwabee.

Boruto solo pudo sentirse bien por el regreso de su compañera, no, mejor dicho su amiga. Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en ese par de broches en forma de tulipán que colgaban en el cabello de Sumire, dio una pequeña sonrisa por su regreso.

Aquella visita provoco un acercamiento entre ambos jóvenes, siendo el resultado de un pequeño lazo que comenzó a formarse mediante los incidentes del Ghost; tal vez fue de manera casual o por obra del mismo destino. Pero lo que Sumire y Boruto sentían al respecto, fue el comienzo de sus nuevas vidas como futuros shinobis de Konoha.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Saben chicos, me moría de ganas de escribir sobre la nueva generación y al fin pude cumplirlo. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado los momentos entre ambos personajes, en especial Sumire, que la veo con un gran potencial en el futuro.

Además que pienso escribir más momentos BoruSumi en algún tiempo, o mejor aún, escribir un fanfic muy largo. Solo el tiempo dirá cuando ocurrida eso. Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
